


Sleep Tight

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ABDL, Daddy Play, Diapers, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sleep Groping, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Jack doesn't want to take a nap, but his daddy insists.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to put this on here, from where I posted it on my Tumblr. Hope you enjoy it!

“I’m not tired,” Jack whined, his accent coming through thicker, as Vernon carefully taped him into his thick diaper.

“I know,’ said Vernon, his voice sympathetic, “but you still need to nap, if you wanna stay up and watch the movie with me.”

“I go to bed later than you do anyway,” Jack grumbled, as Vernon pulled his pajama pants up. 

“Little Jacky doesn’t,” Vernon pointed out, putting on a sing song voice. “Daddy’s little boy doesn’t want a nap? Little baby boys who don’t cooperate get spankings and corner time, then naps. Maybe they even miss their movies….”

“I’m gonna go sleep, fine,” Jack said quickly, curling onto his side and clutching the big plush dog that Vernon had given him when they first started this whole… arrangement. 

“I’ll stay with you,” said Vernon, “if that’ll make it easier.”

“… yeah,” said Jack, his voice quiet. He closed his eyes and yawned, beginning to relax in spite of himself. 

Littles never know when they’re actually tired. 

Jack let himself be held, relaxing into the hold, and he slowly, slowly drifted into sleep, his diaper crinkling every time he shifted position. 

* * *

Vernon didn’t start moving until he was certain that Jack was fully asleep. 

The little guy was snoring quietly, clutching his puppy, his eyes moving beneath his eyelids. He was dreaming… something. 

Well, maybe Daddy could make it nice and interesting for him. 

Vernon slid his hand between Jack’s legs, and he squeezed Jack’s cock through the plastic of the diaper. He’d put Jack in a thinner one than usual - they’d planned this in advance, had a long talk before the scene had started. 

So he could grope Jack’s limp cock through his diaper with good conscience.

And wasn’t that a sentence, right there?

Vernon ground his own hips against Jack’s ass, his cock already hard in his tight jeans. There was a moment where he paused, pulling it out, and then he was humping his bare cock against the puffy plastic covering Jack’s ass. 

Jack made a quiet sleep noise, squirming, and Vernon froze, still holding on to Jack’s cock. 

The Little quieted down, and Vernon breathed a sigh of relief, beginning to stroke again. The crinkling of his rocking hips and his hand working Jack through the diaper were the only noises in the quiet room, apart from Jack’s breathing.

Jack got hard, and left a noticeable lump in the front of the diaper, making it easier for Vernon to grip it. He began to actually stroke him now, not just rubbing, and he positioned Jack’s cock so that the very tip was poking out of the diaper, pushing the front down to get more access. 

Jack whimpered quietly, and Vernon kissed his temple. “Shhh… shh, it’s okay, Daddy’s here. Daddy’s… right here.” He let go of his own cock to shove down more of Jack’s diaper in the back, until he could press his cock into the tight channel between the plastic and Jack’s soft, warm skin. He was already leaking pre, dribbling down Jack’s butt.

“… Daddy? What’s going on?” He peeked one eye open.

“Nothing, baby boy. Go back to sleep.” Vernon nuzzled into the back of Jack’s neck, and Jack sighed, already drifting back to sleep. 

Vernon waited until Jack’s breathing was even again, before redoubling his efforts. His own cock was stiff and hot to the touch, and Jack’s was trembling, turning purple, the foreskin drawn back, drooling pre-cum all over his belly. 

Little guy was gonna need SUCH a bath later!

Vernon muffled his own moans, his wrist speeding up as Jack began to swell in his hand, getting thicker and thicker. 

“That’s a good boy,” Vernon murmured, beginning to jerk his cock with his other hand, aiming it at Jack’s ass. “Such a good boy for Daddy, good boy, yes, oh, fuck, fuuuuck….”

He moaned, his cock twitching against Jack’s ass as he came, spitting cum down the crack of Jack’s ass into the diaper. He pulled the back of the diaper up carefully, and he went back to stroking Jack, harder this time. 

Jack came with a muffled little moan, still two thirds asleep, and his hips worked desperately, before he slumped back into the bed, his snoring getting louder. 

Vernon made sure to tuck him in carefully (wouldn’t want to end up with Jack getting piss on his belly, after all), then kissed his forehead. 

Jack opened his eyes blearily, licking his lips. 

“Time to get up?”

“No, baby. Go back to sleep.”

“’kay.” Jack curled up tighter around his puppy, and something in Vernon’s chest just… seized, squeezing him tight. 

God, but Jack was cute.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a request on my Tumblr! If you'd like to make a request, check out my Tumblr - TheseusInTheMaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
